Doug Battles the Rulemeister
Doug Battles the Rulemeister is the first part of the seventh episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Roger tricks Doug into breaking a school rule which causes Mr. Bone to give his entire class a detention on a Saturday. Doug imagines how Quailman would handle the situation of battling the Rulemeister and his pointless rules to try to get his friends out of detention. Recap Intro Roger dares Doug to put a pair of polka dotted underwear on a statue in the hallway, which Doug reluctantly complies to, only to get caught by none other than Mr. Bone himself, who gives Doug, the others involved in the prank, and the others who saw it Saturday detention, thanking Doug for it in the process as well. Main Episode The students are now in detention and Mr. Bone states a number of rules to them, including no knuckle cracking, no whistling, and no bubble gum blowing. Angry and upset with Mr Bone's bureaucratic personality, Doug imagines how Quailman would deal with Mr. Bone's bureaucracy. Quailman and Quaildog are at their Thicket of Solitude when they get a letter from a villain better known as the Rulemeister, who antagonizes against the superhero by stating such pointless rules and compels everyone to obey all of them, even putting up flyers of them everywhere. The superheroes fly to the mall and find that everyone is standing on their head as a rule by the Rulemeister. So they fly away to get a frozen cheese, where they find an employee hopping around after giving away the superheroes' change by the Rulemeister's pointless rules. Back at his hideout, the Rulemeister who saw what was going on, decides to remove Saturday and Sunday from the week with his Weekend Blaster by speeding the earth's rotation from Monday to Friday per his plan. Quailman reads the bad news in the newspaper and then gets phone messages from his allies, saying that their plans for the weekend got cancelled due to the weekends being gone. He then gets a message from the Rulemeister, who tells him that he made the weekends go away due to Quailman disobeying his silly and pointless rules. So Quailman and Quaildog fly to the Rulemeister's hideout to stop him. Quailman states that rules should only be made to protect people's lives and property, or to preserve good order and discipline in society. Pointless rules are counterproductive. Meanwhile, the citizens of Bluffington gather at the gates of the Rulemeister's hideout in protest. But the Rulemeister won't budge saying that he will only revive the weekends if they continue to obey his rules. The Rulemeister was praising himself for carrying out his evil plan when he heard Quailman's voice and saw him at his desk. He was trying to bully Quailman some more with his silly & pointless rules, but to no avail. For Quailman then reads the rule book and tells the Rulemeister that he had broken rule 1,987,642: "All socks must match at all times other than weekends", his own rule, making the Rulemeister go down in despair. Afterward, Quailman uses the Weekend Blaster to put the weekends back on the calendars and all over the earth, also creating Funday, a new day of the week. The next scene shows the citizens of Bluffington having a Funday Picnic and the scene shifts back to reality when Mr. Bone walks over to Doug's desk and grabs the drawing out of his hands, telling him that drawing in detention hall isn't allowed. Doug then asks the principal, if the School Rules apply to anyone, and Bone says it applies to every person. So Doug points out that Mr. Bone broke his own rule by grabbing his comic and Patti points out that Saturday detention is the punishment for the broken rule, much to the vice principal's disappointment, as he has a yodeling class. Finally cognizant of how silly and pointless all his rules are and after listening to Doug creating a new rule 1,900,003: "No more Saturday detentions", Mr. Bone complies and lets everybody and himself out. Doug stays in the class and looks as his drawing, telling Quailman that some rules aren't bad after all. Cast *Doug Funnie/Quailman *Quaildog *Mr. Bone/Rulemeister *Mr. Dink *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Ned Cauphee Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's Foot in a paint can Category:Quailman Episodes Category:Mr. Bone episodes